Ma vie: mon mec et moi
by GothSevBlack
Summary: Shino nous raconte sa vie, comment elle a changé grâce à son mec, les moments forts. Texte du point de vue de Shino avec pas mal de flash back, Shino/Shikamaru...ATTENTION PRESENCE DE YAOI, LEMON ET LANGAGE UN PEU CRU PARFOIS.


**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Me revoila avec un One shot sur un couple très très très rare et je trouve ça très dommage. Tout comme Cette fois c'est pour moi, mon dernier One shot qui met en scène le couple Gaara/Shikamaru, celui ci sera sur Shino et Shikamaru.**

**Je ne m'attends pas à avoir beaucoup de commentaire pour ce one shot car, comme j'ai put le constater avec mon dernier one shot, quand on sort du Sasu/Naru, y'a plus personne...loool. Perso j'aime bien les couple atypique et même si au début je trouve ça bizarre je tente quand même la lecture et parfois j'ai de très bonnes surprise. **

**Dans ce One Shot Sasuke n'a pas rejoint Orochimaru. **

**ATTENTION PRESENCE DE YAOI, RELATION EXCPLICITE ENTRE DEUX HOMMES AINSI QUE D UN LEMON. DONC HOMOPHOBE, CEUX QUI N AIMENT PAS ET LES AMES PURES ET SENSIBLE VEUILLEZ DEGUERPIRE MERCI!**

**Pour les autres...**

**Bonne lecture et Gros bisous...**

**Ma vie: mon mec et moi. **

Je m'appelle Shino Aburame. Je vais vous parlez de moi. Enfin des choses les plus importantes pour moi. Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie en long et en large parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses inintéressantes. J'essaierais de me montrer le moins ennuyant possible. Tout d'abord je vais vous décrire un peu ma famille, Konoha tel que je le vois, mes amis... Et ensuite on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses. Parce que les choses sérieuses, ce sont toutes les choses qui concernent celui qui a changé ma vie: mon mec.

Je commence. Je suis né au sein du clan Aburame. Un clan respecté certes, mais souvent ayant droit à l'indifférence générale. Peu reconnaissent notre valeur ou notre force. Beaucoup sont dégoûtés à cause de nos techniques, et pas seulement les femmes. Les insectes, la plupart ça les répugnes. Et pour tous ceux qui savent qu'ils vivent en nous, en osmose, on est même plus considéré comme des humains à leurs yeux.

Mais ça je m'en fiche. Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai vécut dans la même ambiance, bien enfermé derrière les hauts murs du manoir Aburame, lui même en retrait du village. La ou j'habite on est tous pareille. Pas parce qu'on est une famille, non, parce que lorsqu'on grandit dans cette atmosphère on devient comme les autres. C'est un peu comme une cause à effet. Si bien que lorsqu'ils pensent à notre clan les autres ninjas se disent qu'on est tous pareille.

Pas méchant, intelligent mais froid, distant, sans émotions, pas vraiment humain de ne montrer aucun sentiment mais aussi parce qu'on vit avec des bêtes dans notre corps. On ne dévoile pas nos yeux, du moins pas a n'importe qui, ni même notre visage. Ca renforce cette impression que nous ne sommes pas vraiment humains. Et puis nous sommes très silencieux, très discret, parfait pour les missions d'infiltration et d'espionnage. D'ailleurs si par hasard il vous arrive de vous promenez au manoir, vous aurez l'impression que l'endroit est désert et que personne n'y vit, même si tout les membres du clan son présent.

Nous sommes tous comme ça. Y comprit ma mère. La seule personne qui m'ait apporté un peu de chaleur est mon père. J'ai l'impression d'entretenir une relation privilégiée avec lui. J'ai toujours eut beaucoup d'admiration pour lui et j'ai toujours voulu être comme lui. Il s'est occupé de moi, de mon éducation. Il m'a apprit à ne pas me laisser submergé par les émotions et à réfléchir posément, à toujours être attentif et observateur, à développer ma réflexion.

Pendant un moment, petit, j'avais pensé que c'était parce qu'il voulait que je sois à l'image que le clan donnait. Qu'on devait tous être ainsi. Mais un jour il m'a avoué que s'il faisait tout ça, c'était pour me préparer à mon futur métier de ninja, pour ne pas que je meurs bêtement et simplement parce qu'il tenait à moi, que j'étais son unique fils. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. J'avais simplement souris et mon père me l'avait rendu, ce sourire. Ca voulait tout dire.

Ensuite je suis allé à l'académie. J'ai toujours été un peu en retrait. Déjà je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'extraverti et ma passion pour les insectes en repoussait plus d'un. Pourtant c'est la que j'ai connu ceux qui allaient devenir mes amis et coéquipiers. Tout d'abord il y eut Kiba et Hinata lorsque que Kurenai sensei a prit en charge notre équipe de genin. Je pensais, sans pour autant l'avoir exprimé à voie haute, que jamais je ne pourrais être ami avec un type aussi bruyant que Kiba. J'avais été bien trop habitué au silence pour ça.

Et dans mon fort intérieur j'étais convaincu que jamais Hinata ne pourrait être ninja car trop timide et craintive. Soit elle abandonnerait, soit elle se ferait tuer rapidement. Pourtant s'il y a bien une chose que j'appris dans cette équipe c'est que rien n'est impossible lorsqu'on a des amis. Des gens sur qui on peut compter. Hinata est toujours en vie et Kiba est devenu mon meilleur ami. J'ai réussit, malgré moi, à créer des liens avec eux. Et notre équipe s'est renforcée. Chacun donnerait sa vie pour les autres.

En parlant des autres, j'ai apprit à connaître les autres genins et surtout cet énergumène de Naruto qui m'a fait comprendre que l'on ne devait pas se voir en tant qu'individu ou équipe de genin, mais en tant que village de Konoha. Que tous ses habitants sont précieux, que l'on devait agir pour le bien du village. Peut être tous différent, mais une famille. Unie. Un personnage attira aussi mon attention. Shikamaru Nara.

Ce qui a déclenché tout ça, ce fut la surprise de le découvrir tel qu'il était, lors de l'examen chunin. A l'académie je ne voyais qu'un paresseux un peu trop rêveur qui pensait pouvoir être ninja sans fournir aucun effort. Mais lors de l'examen chunin je me suis aperçu de l'étendue de son géni. J'ai été bluffé...C'est là que tout s'est déclenché. Il est devenu ce que j'ai appelé ma petite obsession. Il m'avait tellement surprit et décontenancé, que j'avais commencé à penser à lui. De plus en plus souvent.

Tout est partit ainsi. Plus le temps passait, plus je pensais à lui. A votre avis c'était normal? Dès qu'il apparaissait mon cœur s'emballer et je ne pouvais le lâcher des yeux. Heureusement que je porte toujours des lunettes noirs. Le personnage me fascinait. D'autant plus que même en ayant perdu son combat par forfait, il était le seul à être devenu chunin. C'était devenu mon petit plaisir. L'observer. Tout ce qu'il faisait, faisait naître en moi certaines émotions, même les actions les plus banales, ses expressions faciales ou verbales en devenaient plus intéressantes que mes insectes.

Je me suis aperçu de tout ça par hasard. Jusque là je n'avais pas conscience de mon comportement. Alors que, comme à mon habitude, je profitais de l'obscurité de certaines ruelles pour observer ma petite obsession vivre, j'ai vu Ino qui elle observée la sienne, Sasuke Uchiwa. Je me rappelais alors que ce n'était la première fois. Et au bout d'un certain moment, j'en suis venu à me dire qu'en réalité, elle et moi nous adonnions à la même activité.

Moi qui moquait, pas ouvertement bien sur, du comportement d'elle et de Sakura, je faisais de même. Cette révélation me choqua profondément et sans demander mon reste, je suis rentré chez moi m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je n'en revenais pas. J'ai passé l'après midi sur mon lit, en boule à réfléchir sans voir les heures passer. Ce fut mon père qui me sortit de ma torpeur en m'amenant un plateau repas. L'heure du dîner était passée et il m'avait appelé plusieurs fois. J'étais tellement troublé que je ne l'avais pas entendu. J'ai mangeais rapidement sans avoir faim. Et ensuite on parla. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

_Flash back._

_Le plus vieux des Aburame s'assit sur le lit du plus jeune, en face de lui._

_-Shino. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu n'as même pas entendu que je t'appelais pour le repas. _

_-Rien. Je suis préoccupé. _

_-Tu as des problèmes dans ton équipe ? Quelqu'un s'en ait prit à toi ? _

_-Non._

_-Allons parle mon fils. Je pourrais peut être t'aider._

_Son fils ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête. _

_-Est-ce que c'est normal…d'être obsédé…par quelqu'un ?_

_-Comment ça obsédé ? _

_-Eh bien…Quand on le voit, on n'a plus conscience de ce qu'il y a autour. Et puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte on le suit, on le regarde vivre et ça procure une sensation de plaisir. Et plus ça va, plus on voudrait passer du temps à faire ça. _

_-Oh je vois…Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'obsède ainsi ? demanda le plus vieux en connaissant pertinemment la réponse._

_-Je…Oui. Je comprends pas pourquoi. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à…cette personne. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'aller l'espionner dès que je peux. J'arrive pas à m'arrêter. _

_- Comment tu t'es rendu compte de ça ? _

_-En fait, cette après midi…je regardais encore…cette personne. J'étais caché dans la ruelle à côté de la librairie. Et j'ai vu Ino. Elle, elle observait Sasuke comme d'habitude. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas la première fois que je la voyais agir ainsi et que moi je faisais pareille. _

_-C'est pour ça que tu as passé l'après midi enfermé ici à te poser des questions. Je comprends mieux. Shino c'est normal d'éprouver ce genre de chose envers quelqu'un et tu n'es pas le seul, on agit tous comme ça au moins une fois. _

_-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je fais ça ? Comment je peux m'arrêter ? Je ne comprends plus rien, je me reconnais plus…_

_-Le seul moyen d'arrêter est de passer le temps que tu prends à observer cette personne, avec cette même personne. _

_-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Y'a pas un autre moyen ? _

_-Je n'envois pas d'autre. Shino tu ressens quoi exactement pour cette personne ?_

_-Je suis obsédé c'est tout. Je comprends même pas pourquoi. Ca t'est déjà arrivé à toi ? _

_-Oui, en effet. _

_-Et c'était qui ? Tu sais pourquoi tu le faisais ? _

_-Oui. Shino tu as 13 ans, et certes c'est jeune mais il est normal à ton âge, qu'on commence à s'intéresser aux choses…de l'amour. _

_-Hein ? De l'amour ? Ca n'a aucun rapport ! s'exclama l'adolescent. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis pas amoureux !_

_-Ah non ? Pourtant cette personne est la seule à te faire cet effet non ? _

_-Oui mais…Je…c'est pas possible. _

_-Tu sais qui était la personne qui m'obsédait à l'époque ? J'avais un an de plus que toi. _

_-C'était qui ? _

_-Ta mère._

_Shino garda le silence. Impossible il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'un garçon, n'est ce pas ? Hein ? Il s'était foutu dans un joli pétrin._

_-Papa, je peux te demander un truc sans que tu t'énerves ? _

_-Pourquoi veux tu que je m'énerves ? _

_-S'il te plaît, promet moi. _

_-Très bien, je te le promets. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _

_-A…Admettons que tu es raison et que je sois amoureux ok ? _

_-oui ? _

_-Si…Si je te disais que…que je suis amoureux…de…d'un garçon…tu…tu m'en voudrais ? _

_-Kami sama non, pourquoi voudrais tu que je t'en veuille ? _

_-Je sais que…beaucoup pense que c'est pas normal. _

_-Shino, beaucoup pense aussi que nos techniques sont dégoutante, ou qu'on est pas humain de laisser des insectes vivre dans notre corps, tu es d'accord avec eux ? _

_-Bien sur que non._

_-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est différent, que c'est pas normal. Tu vois il faut de tout pour faire un monde. On est tous unique. Et puis tu sais, quoi que tu fasses il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour critiquer…C'est pour toi que tu vis, par pour les autres. Et puis les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Tu ne peux pas choisir de qui tu tombes amoureux._

_Shino resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant aux paroles de son père. _

_-Merci papa._

_-Alors pour qui le cœur de mon fils bat il ? _

_-Je veux pas en parler…_

_Fin du flash back. _

Mon père n'a pas insisté. Je n'étais pas prêt à admettre mes sentiments devant qui que ce soit, j'avais du mal déjà à me les avouer à moi-même…Je mis plusieurs semaines à accepter. Surtout que je continuais de toujours le suivre et l'observer, c'était plus fort que moi. Mon père m'a pas mal soutenu à ce moment. On en a reparlé quelques fois, comme ça. Et deux mois et demi plus tard, j'ai enfin réussit à lui dire qui c'était. Je crois qu'il a été plutôt content, il s'entend et apprécie bien le père de ma petite obsession. Et puis son intelligence l'avait impressionné lors de l'examen chunin.

Il mit quelques semaines à me convaincre de me déclarer. J'avais l'impression de stagner. Juste le regarder ne me suffisais plus. Mon père me répétait que c'était un jeune homme intelligent et que je n'avais rien à perdre. C'est ainsi que je me laissais convaincre de tenter quelque chose. Je mis un moment à décider quoi faire. Je pouvais pas aller le voir comme ça et tout lui déballer. En même temps je ne pouvais pas non plus lui faire un truck trop…comment dire…anormal sinon il me prendrait pour un dingue. La solution se présenta lors de la Saint Valentin. Je m'étais préparé.

Je savais que ce jour là les filles couraient après les garçons, enfin surtout après Sasuke et Neji, afin de leur remettre des chocolats et invitations dans l'espoir de sortir avec ou d'obtenir un baiser. Et je savais que la plupart des mecs fuyaient les filles ce jour. Et comme j'étais moi-même un homme, personne ne se méfierait de moi. Cela faisait un peu niais, sur le moment je pensais que jamais je n'aurais du écouter mon père, mais il m'avait soufflé l'idée de me déclarer, et de proposer à Shikamaru de m'accompagner le soir à la fête du village en tant que Valentin. Ce jour là aussi restera gravé dans ma mémoire.

_Flash back. _

_Il était 15 heures quand Shino quitta la demeure familiale. Rasant les murs (Vous avez déjà vu Sasuke un jour de Saint Valentin ? Certainement pas sinon vous seriez mort piétiné par les groupies qui le poursuivent sans cesse) il fit un tour dans le village, l'air de rien tout en envoyant ses insectes à la recherche du géni. Chez lui, personne, au restaurant de grillade, personne, à son terrain d'entraînement, personne. Pour l'Aburame il ne restait que la forêt. _

_Il savait, pour l'avoir épié de nombreuses fois, que le géni allait souvent dans un coin dégager de la forêt, s'allongé pour regarder les nuages, dormir ou échapper à la harpie qui lui servait de coéquipière, en compagnie ou non de son meilleur ami et goinfre Choji. Il savait aussi que les trois ninjas venant de Suna étaient à Konoha pour l'occasion, dont Temari, cette mégère à la forte poitrine inutile qui courait après son surdoué. Quelle pimbêche celle là…_

_Non il n'était pas jaloux ! Bon peut être un peu mais en même temps cette idiote, on la voyait arriver de loin avec ses gros sabots. Pfff il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi peu gracieuse et féminine. Tout en maudissant cette garce il s'élança dans la forêt, sautant de branche en branche avant d'atteindre une petite clairière. Restant caché derrière le tronc, il observa sa petite obsession allongé à côté de l'autre morfal qui s'empiffrait encore de chips. Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas du tout envi de se déclarer devant l'autre !_

_Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à Shika à lui parler en privé sinon l'autre se douterait de quelque chose. Shino décida d'attendre. De toutes manières que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Avec un peu de chance Choji tomberait en panne de chips. Il stressait un peu. Il aurait bien prit ses jambes à son cou la tout de suite. Il remarqua que le Nara se levait. Restant caché il le suivit à distance alors que l'autre marchait tranquillement entre les arbres. Le géni s'immobilisa un peu plus loin, au cœur de la forêt et s'adossa contre un arbre les mains dans les poches. _

_-Si tu veux me parler c'est le moment, dit il seulement. _

_Shino resta surprit quelques secondes. Le Nara l'avait débusqué ? S'était il fait repérer les autres fois ? Décidant que ce n'était pas le moment il descendit de son perchoir et se retrouva face au garçon dont il était amoureux. _

_-Comment tu as su que je voulais te parler ? _

_-Facile, j'ai entendu les vibrassions quand tu es arrivés. Puis tu ne semblais pas bouger alors je me suis dit que tu voulais parler à Choji où à moi._

_-Comment tu as su que c'était à toi que je voulais parler ? _

_-Je ne le savais pas. Mais si tu voulais parler à Choji tu serais resté là bas et tu aurais profité de mon absence mais comme tu m'as suivit, maintenant je sais que c'est à moi que tu veux parler. _

_-Oh…Et comment tu as su que c'était moi qui venait et pas un autre ? _

_-Tu as envoyé des insectes pour nous trouver. Tout à l'heure j'ai vu un petit groupe venir directement vers nous, tourner une fois autour de nous puis repartir. Déjà les voir ensemble voler de manière aussi ordonnées mais en plus repartirent d'où ils sont venus comme ça directement, ce n'est pas le comportement d'un insecte normal. _

_Impressionnant. Il était tout bonnement impressionnant…Son intelligence dépassait de loin les plus grands ninjas. _

_-Donc tu voulais me voir ? _

_-Euh oui, dit le plus grand en se rapprochant de lui. Je…voulais te donner quelque chose._

_L'Aburame plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour une ressortir une carte qu'il lui donna. Elle était bleu, simple, représentant des nuages alors qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait un petit mot écrit de sa plus belle écriture disant à Shikamaru qu'il l'aimait, lui demandant d'accepter d'être son valentin et d'aller avec lui à la fête du village en tant que tel. Shino avait rougit et attendait le verdict du géni qui avait peu à peu prit la même couleur tomate que lui. _

_-Je…J'ai aussi un truck pour toi, dit le surdoué, gêné en fouillant dans sa veste de chunin. _

_Il en ressortit une carte qu'il donna à l'autre garçon, verte, représentant des brins d'herbe sur lesquels se baladaient des insectes. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit dedans un petit mot lui souhaitant une bonne Saint Valentin et lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Le Nara regardait ailleurs un peu gêné. Shino sourit légèrement. _

_-Je pensais pas que…toi aussi…tu…_

_-Etais amoureux de toi ? Termina Shika, regardant toujours ailleurs. Ben si en fait. Je pensais te la donner ce soir…Mais c'est mieux maintenant non ? _

_-Oui. _

_Shino rangea la carte dans sa veste souriant toujours et s'approcha du génie qui recula instinctivement mais se retrouva coincé contre le tronc de l'arbre. L'Aburame ouvrit son col puis posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il se pencha doucement vers l'autre garçon mais s'arrêta lorsque Shika leva les bras. Le flemmard attrapa ses lunettes pour les lui enlever, lentement comme pour lui demander son accord. Il les lui retira et resta bouche bée devant les deux yeux vert d'eau, très clair mais hypnotisant de son Valentin._

_-Wouaw…Shino tes yeux…_

_-Quoi ? _

_-Ils sont…_

_-Bizarre ?_

_-Non…Magnifique…J'ai jamais vu des yeux comme ça…, souffla t il._

_L'Aburame sourit une nouvelle fois et se pencha à nouveau, sentant les mains de l'autre sur ses épaules et il ferma les yeux, posant doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche de son valentin. Il en apprécia le contact et la douceur, son visage en feu d'un coup alors que son cœur s'emballait. Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche et Shino partit à l'exploration de cet endroit nouveau, leurs langues se rencontrant et jouant ensemble timidement, se cherchant, se goûtant, découvrant cette nouvelle caresse avec tendresse. Ils se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs secondes, à bout de souffle à cause de l'intensité du moment. Tous les deux étaient très rouges. _

_Ayant gardé une certaine distance entre leur deux corps pendant le baiser, Shino le rapprocha et le sera dans ses bras. C'était encore timide, jeune, nouveau, maladroit mais ça irait mieux avec le temps. Le plus grand le lâcha, gardant juste une de ses mains dans la sienne alors qu'ils marchaient lentement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Choji._

_-On se voit ce soir ?_

_-Oui, répondit le Nara. Mais je pense pas qu'on devrait le dire…Enfin pour nous deux tu vois…_

_-Tu crois ? _

_-Ouais. J'ai pas honte hein, mais c'est récent et puis on va nous poser plein de questions, ils vont se mêler de notre vite et tout, ça va être galère. Mais on peut mettre au courant quelques personnes. _

_-Mon père est au courant. _

_-Le mien aussi. Et puis Choji. D'ailleurs je suis sur qu'il va me poser des questions. Ce soir on se retrouve près de la fontaine ? Comme ça on pourra passer un moment tout les deux seuls si tu veux. _

_-Oui bonne idée. On se voit ce soir alors._

_Shino s'arrêta et alla l'embrasser aussi timidement que la première fois avant de le lâcher et de partir._

_Fin Flash Back. _

Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce que ce soit réciproque et surtout qu'il m'ait préparé une carte. En rentrant chez moi j'étais sur un petit nuage, une véritable impression de flotter. Il fallait absolument que je le dise à mon père voilà pourquoi je me rendis immédiatement dans son bureau. A mon sourire il devina que ça s'était bien passé et je lui ais même montré la carte. Le soir arriva et je n'en menais pas large. C'était une fête et tous les ninjas avaient revêtu le kimono traditionnel. Ceux de mon clan avaient un col haut et étaient beige. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise.

Mon père m'avait accompagné jusqu'à la fontaine. Il avait du sentir que j'étais nerveux, même si une personne extérieur ne verrait rien, lui me connaissait. C'était un peu comme mon premier rendez vous, avec le garçon que j'aimais et je voulais pas foirer. Shikamaru arriva, vêtu d'un kimono vert avec l'emblème du clan Nara dans le dos et je le trouvais très beau. Il salua mon père qui heureusement nous laissa seul. On parla un moment, assit sur un banc en pierre. On se tenait la main et on s'embrassait parfois.

Je me suis détendu au fur et à mesure puis on décida d'aller faire un tour dans les rues bondées. J'ai lâché sa main à regret après un dernier baiser. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec lui, on a bien rigolé et on s'est bien amusé. Puis il a fallu rentrer. J'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. On s'était rendu dans une ruelle déserte et on se dit au revoir avec quelques baisers. J'ai passé la nuit à me repasser cette merveilleuse journée. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormit.

Pendant plusieurs mois on garda tout ça secret. Bien sûr tout le monde avait noté un rapprochement entre nous puisqu'on passait pas mal de temps ensemble, durant nos après midi de libre. Il m'accompagner d'abord dans la forêt pour que je cherche des insectes puis on retournait dans la clairière où il regardait les nuages, allongé dans l'herbe et moi j'étudiais mes insectes. Souvent Choji se joignait à nous.

Il était au courant donc ça ne le gênait pas de nous voir nous embrasser parfois. On avait toujours peur que quelqu'un débarque et nos voit mais personne ne vient ici dans un coin aussi reculé. Quand l'Akimichi n'était pas avec nous, il en profitait pour faire une sieste dans mes bras. Autant dire que ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout de délaisser mes insectes à ce moment là. Avec le temps on put construire notre relation et apprendre à nous connaître en toute tranquillité, puisque personne n'était au courant.

Plus j'en apprenais sur lui et plus je l'aimais. J'en parlais souvent avec mon père et il semblait heureux que ça se passe bien. Parfois il venait dormir chez moi ou moi chez lui. Je préférais que j'allais dans la demeure des Naras, c'était plus chaleureux bien que sa mère semblait mal à l'aise devant moi. Je crois que ça lui faisait un peu peur que je fasse partit du clan Aburame. Vous savez, les femmes, les insectes… J'imaginais même pas ce que ça serait si elle savait que son fils et moi sortions ensemble.

En revanche mon beau père se révélait être quelqu'un de calme et spirituel. J'aimais bien l'écouter parler avec Shikamaru. Il m'apprit même comment contrer mon petit ami au Shogi…On faisait de longues balades dans la forêt qui entourait leur maison et qui faisait partit de leur domaine et grâce à Shika je pus même caresser des cerfs et des biches. Je me sentais bien chez eux, alors que je savais que mon petit ami était plutôt mal à l'aise chez moi.

Mon père était assez accueillant avec lui et je crois que c'est la seule personne que mon Nara apprécie dans mon clan hormis moi. C'est vrai que l'atmosphère est particulière… Et le silence le gêne. Même pendant les repas il est rare que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Même lorsque nous sommes dans ma chambre il fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit. J'essais de le détendre mais c'est pas vraiment facile.

Une année passa rapidement et on eut nos petites habitudes. Maintenant la Saint Valentin représentait beaucoup plus à nos yeux qu'une simple fête où les filles couraient après les garçons. On décida de passer la journée seul, tout les deux, dans les bois, là où tout avait commencé. Ce fut agréable bien que l'on était quand même sur nos gardes, on voulait pas que quelqu'un débarque et nous trouve, on en avait beaucoup parlé et on se trouvait bien sans personne au courant.

Bien sûr tout ne peut pas rester éternellement tranquille. Et je le compris alors que j'avais à peine 14 ans. C'est à ce moment là que je fis mes premiers rêves érotiques et eut mes premières érections. Au début ça ne me gênait pas vraiment puisque c'était après certains rêves. Les rêves en eux même me troublaient puisqu'ils concernaient Shika et que parfois j'étais un peu ailleurs avec lui. Mais là où j'eus de vrais problèmes ce fut lorsque j'ai commencé à en avoir alors qu'on s'embrassait tout les deux.

Avec le temps il était normal que nos contacts physique se fassent plus rapprochés et nombreux. Je me sentais vraiment gêné et je me reculais presque immédiatement en me sentant excité alors que j'étais couché sur lui à l'embrasser. Bien sûr j'étais trop mal à l'aise pour oser lui avouer la vérité et il ne comprenait pas. Peu de temps après il m'avoua que ça lui faisait un peu de peine, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je me suis donc résolut à lui dire la vérité. On a été gêné, tout les deux puis on a rit.

Les fois d'après, lorsque ça m'ait arrivé je me sentais mieux quand même et il a été très compréhensif. Je pense même que ça l'avait soulagé de savoir ça. Je savais même pas si ça lui arrivait à lui, parce qu'il ne me l'avait pas dit et je ne voulais pas passer pour un pervers à le lui demander. Mais bon si ça avait été le cas il se contrôlait beaucoup mieux que moi. Le temps passa encore et une nouvelle complicité naquit entre nous.

Cette histoire nous apprit à nous parler un peu plus franchement de ce que l'on ressentait tout les deux. Ca nous rapprocha encore davantage. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans que l'on sortait ensemble. Lui portait toujours l'uniforme chunin et moi j'avais un peu changé de style. J'avais une sorte de veste noir qui tombait assez bas et dont le col était haut, toujours fermé avec une ouverte par-dessus plus claire dont la capuche était toujours rabattu. Apparemment il avait bien aimé.

On avait prévu de mettre tout nos amis au courant un jour de notre relation mais jamais on aurait imaginé que cela se passe comme ça. En fait c'est arrivé lors d'une soirée qui avait été organisée chez Ino. Bien sûr tout le monde avait été convié, profitant de l'absence des parents. Vous imaginez une bande d'ado de 15-16 ans seul entre eux avec de l'alcool ? Ca réservait forcément des surprises.

_Flash Back. _

_La fête battait son plein et tout le monde était plus où moins dispatché par petit groupe dans le salon. Les filles avaient revêtues leurs plus beaux vêtements et dansaient tout en lançant des regards en coin à certains garçons. Peu d'entre eux s'étaient joint à elle, dans l'espoir de draguer. Mêmes les trois de Suna étaient là. Shino suivait Shikamaru comme son ombre parce qu'il voyait très clairement cette peste de Temari attendre le bon moment pour tenter une approche. _

_A une heure avancée de la nuit, la maîtresse de maison baissa la musique et proposa le jeu de gonzesse par excellence, la bouteille. Tout de suite Sasuke et Neji se retirèrent de la partie sous les exclamations déçues des filles. Ca sentait le coup fourré à plein nez. Bien sur l'Aburame et le Nara se retirèrent aussi, ne voulant pas jouer puisque déjà en couple. Les quatre s'installèrent sur les meubles et tables qui avaient été poussés contre les murs afin de regarder le déroulement de la partie. _

_Plusieurs tours se succédèrent avec des couples parfois atypiques qui se formaient le temps d'un baiser. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Temari de tourner la bouteille, après avoir embrassé Lee (dit « Gros sourcils ») avec beaucoup de réserve. La blonde tourna la bouteille et pour corser le jeu chacun s'amusait avec son chakra à la faire bouger pour tomber la ou il voulait. Bien sûr il fallu que cette pimbêche, la fasse s'arrêter entre deux joueurs en direction de Shikamaru. _

_La Sabakku se leva et se dirigea avec un sourire vers le Nara. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. _

_-He bien je dois t'embrasser…C'est le jeu…_

_-J'ai dit que je ne jouais pas… Tu n'as qu'à relancer la bouteille, fille galère…_

_-Allez, c'est qu'un baiser… Aurais-tu peur ? Demanda t elle en se plantant devant lui. _

_Shino vit son petit ami regarder autour de lui afin de trouver un moyen d'échapper à ce succube et il lutta ardemment contre l'envi de l'étrangler ou de lui faire bouffer ses insectes. _

_-C'est pas une question de peur._

_-Alors où est le problème ? demanda t elle. Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un au moins ? _

_-Bien sûr que oui._

_-Eh bien alors montre moi tes talents._

_Les autres encouragèrent Shika à embrasser Temari et Shino les maudit pour ça. _

_-Laisse moi tranquille j'ai pas envi de t'embrasser alors fous moi la paix…_

_-Allez Nara, soit pas trouillard._

_-Il t'a dit non alors pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Intervint l'Aburame._

_-De quoi tu te mêles toi ? Cette histoire ne te regarde pas ! s'énerva la jeune fille._

_Le silence se fit. Shino se leva et se mit devant elle._

_-Elle me concerne déjà plus que toi, il t'a dit non alors arrête. Depuis le temps que tu lui cours après, tu n'as pas encore comprit qu'il se fiche de toi et que tu ne l'intéresses pas ? _

_-Mais c'est pas tes affaires ça !De quel droit tu te permets de parler pour lui hein ? Tu veux pas que je l'embrasse, tu serais pas jaloux ? _

_Plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. La tension était palpable. Shikamaru brisa le silence. _

_-Stop, dit il. Temari si j'ai décidé de pas jouer c'est pour une bonne raison…Je veux embrasser personne alors arrête s'il te plaît._

_-En attendant il n'a pas nié quand j'ai dit qu'il était jaloux ! répliqua la Sabakku. Aburame est amoureux de toi…_

_-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda froidement Shino. _

_-Alors tu avoues ! Tu crois franchement avoir la moindre chance avec lui ? Jamais il voudra de toi, d'ailleurs qui voudrait de toi hein ? T'es plein d'insecte ! On sait même pas à quoi tu ressembles, t'es un vrai glaçon, alors laisse tomber Shikamaru ok ? Tu ne l'auras pas, jamais il ne sortira avec un type aussi dégoûtant que toi…_

_-Temari arrête ! s'exclama le Nara. Je t'interdis de l'insulter tu entends ? Tu ne le connais pas ! Et t'as pas intérêt à continuer de raconter toutes ces bêtises sur lui, il n'a rien de dégoûtant !_

_-Shino ? Tu es vraiment amoureux de Shikamaru ? Coupa Ino. _

_-Oui._

_-J'avais raison ! répondit la jeune femme de Suna, triomphante. Voilà pourquoi il te colle tout le temps ! Rêve pas Monsieur insecte, il s'intéresse pas à toi…_

_-Et de quel droit tu parles en son nom ? demanda Shino. _

_-Bon calmez vous, reprit Ino. Temari si Shikamaru ne veut pas t'embrasser laisse et relance la bouteille. _

_-Et ça ne vous fait rien qu'Aburame soit amoureux de Shikamaru et qu'il se permette de croire qu'il a une chance ?_

_-Temari, tu devrais arrêter parce que tu deviens franchement ridicule, sourit Kiba. _

_-Bien sur tu défends ton coéquipier, dit la blonde avant de se tourner vers le Nara. Et toi, ça te fait rien de savoir qu'il est amoureux de toi ? Tu restes quand même avec lui ? _

_-Galère…souffla Shika. En fait…Shino et moi on est ensemble depuis deux ans. _

_Les autres les regardèrent, n'ayant pas vraiment de réactions. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins choqués. L'Aburame répondit de manière concise aux questions qui fusèrent. Shikamaru vint s'asseoir à côté de Shino et prit sa main alors que les autres reprenaient leur jeu quelques minutes après. L'Aburame fit mine de ne pas voir les regards haineux de Temari qui avait l'air de lui en vouloir beaucoup. Son petit ami lui dit de ne pas faire attention, et c'est ce qu'il fit tout en pensant qu'il allait sûrement devoir défendre son « territoire » car la Sabakku était tenace. Les deux dernières années le prouvait. _

_Fin Flash Back. _

Nos amis prirent plutôt bien cette révélation bien que certains nous reprochèrent de ne pas l'avoir dit avant. C'est avec soulagement que j'appris que Temari était repartit à Suna. Pas que j'ai un quelconque danger à craindre d'elle mais plus loin elle se tiendrait loin de mon mec mieux ce serait. La nouvelle fut vite répandue comme il fallait s'en douter. Bientôt tous leurs senseis furent au courant puis tout les ninja et enfin le reste du village. Je n'eus pas d'échos de mon clan, du moins pas en face et je me doutais que je devais cela à mon père. J'avais un peu laissé traîné mes insectes dans le manoir parce que je ne voulais pas être mit en défaut.

Bien entendu les vieux ne voyaient pas cela d'un bon œil mais mon père étant chef de clan, aucun ne pipa mot. Les plus jeunes s'en fichaient mais je sentais bien que ma mère, déjà pas très chaleureuse, agissait avec plus de froideur. D'après ce que j'avais comprit d'une conversation entre certains de mes cousins, elle n'apprécierait pas les commérages dû à ma relation avec le Nara. Je savais que de toutes manières, même si j'étais sortit avec une fille ça aurait fait parler les mauvaises langues. Donc je m'en fichais, du moment que mon père acceptait et que personne ne me mettait de bâton dans les roues…ça allait.

Du côté de Shikamaru, j'ai appris par Ino, cette commère, qui était présente à ce moment là que lui et son père se sont prit un sacré savon par la mère pour ne pas en avoir parlé avant et qu'elle l'avait apprit alors qu'elle faisait des courses. Puis la blonde m'avait confiée qu'ensuite, mon Nara s'est retrouvé enfermé une heure avec sa génitrice dans une des pièces de la maison à subir un interrogatoire pire que celui d'Ibiki. Apparemment le pauvre en été ressortit totalement vidé intellectuellement et avait passé l'après midi à déprimé avec ses coéquipiers et son sensei a qui il refusa même une partie de Shogi à la récompense pécuniaire alléchante.

J'avoue avoir été légèrement angoissé la fois d'après quand j'y suis allé pour dormir chez lui. L'accueil fut assez distant de la part de ma belle mère et au bout d'un quart d'heure elle me traîna dans sa cuisine. J'eus alors peur de subir moi aussi un interrogatoire mais on parla très calmement elle m'exprima ses craintes sur son fils, et je réussis à la rassurer comme je le pouvais. Je comprenais parfaitement ses inquiétudes et je trouvais ça bien parce que jamais ma mère elle n'aurait ce genre d'état d'âme.

Le reste de la soirée se passa beaucoup mieux et par la suite elle me montra qu'elle m'avait totalement adopté comme gendre. Elle me confia un jour que c'était parce que Shikamaru avait l'air très heureux quand il parlait de moi et plus épanoui en général. Cela me fit très plaisir je dois avouer de voir que notre relation ait une influence bénéfique sur lui. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que je sois souvent convié à dîner, déjeuner ou dormir chez eux. Mon père était aussi très heureux de la tournure des évènements et en profitait, prétextant de m'emmener, même si j'en avais pas besoin, pour ensuite, après le repas, aller boire au bar avec Shikaku.

Avec Shikamaru, on en a parlé, on était quand même soulagé que tout le monde sache et de ne plus toujours être à l'affût, de peur d'être surprit. Donc il n'était pas rare de nous croiser dans le village main dans la main ou dans la forêt l'un contre l'autre. Les baisers en public restaient quand même peu nombreux. Mais en privé on se rattrapait. On avait presque 16 ans et on se rapprochait de plus en plus lorsqu'on était tous tes deux. On avait jamais vraiment parlé de sexe, sauf quand je lui avait avoué qu'il m'arrivait d'être excité parfois.

Mais je pratiquais de manière intensive depuis un moment maintenant la masturbation, ce qui m'aidait à ne pas trop en avoir. Il est vrai cependant que plus on vieillissait, plus mon désir d'aller plus loin était grand. Et ça se faisait sentir quand on était tout les deux. Je me retenais à grande peine de lui sauter dessus voir même de laisser mes mains parcourir son corps, surtout que mes rêves érotiques étaient devenu au fil du temps de plus en plus explicite, voire carrément porno et je mettais ma main à couper que Shikamaru se mettrait lui-même une ceinture de chasteté s'il savait ce que je voulais lui faire.

Je suis toujours restés surprit devant son attitude. Moi que l'on décrivait comme maître de moi-même, j'étais dans des états d'excitations et de frustration extrême à certains moments mais le Nara, lui, ne laissait jamais rien de plus transparaître qu'une légère gêne. J'en étais même venu à penser que je ne lui plaisais pas alors que lui me rendait fou. Cette situation dura un petit moment et je me sentais de plus en plus triste de voir qu'il n'éprouvait pas le même désir que moi pour lui. Alors j'essayais de me contrôler au maximum pour ne pas trop l'incommoder.

Rapidement il se posa des questions, j'étais moins proche de lui physiquement et plus silencieux qu'avant. Bien sûr il avait remarqué donc il avait tenté de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais pour moi tout allait bien, à part le fait que mon petit ami ne semblait éprouver aucune attirance physique pour moi. Je voulais pas lui en parler, je voulais pas lui faire peur avec mon désir trop présent mais un jour, il fallu bien que je le fasse. Parce que c'est ce jour là qu'a eut lieu notre première vraie dispute.

Nous avions été en désaccord sur quelques petits trucs avant mais c'était sur des trucs futiles alors on ne s'était jamais prit la tête. On avait juste chacun notre tour exprimé notre opinion puis chacun fait un effort ou compromis. Mais pas de cris, pas de colère et aucun n'en voulut à l'autre. Lui ne m'avait jamais rien reproché et moi je n'avais rien non plus qui me poussait à lui en vouloir. Mais cette fois ci ce fut différent. C'était chez moi.

_Flash-back._

_Shino était couché sur Shikamaru, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, ses mains infiltrées sous son tee shirt, caressant sa peau. Le Nara avait une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre agrippée à son épaule et se laissait faire, allongé sur le lit, avec plaisir. Mais quelques secondes après l'Aburame se redressa et s'assit sur à côté contre la tête de lit, tout en remettant ses lunettes. _

_-Shino ? Ca va ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda le flemmard en fronçant les sourcils._

_-C'est assez non ? _

_-Mouais, grogna l'autre en se levant, s'étirant, même quand on avait 14 ans on s'embrassait plus que ça, murmura t il plus pour lui-même._

_Shikamaru alla s'asseoir sur le bureau tout en croisant les bras, fixant son petit ami._

_-Depuis quelques temps je te trouve bizarre. _

_-Tout le monde me trouve bizarre…_

_-Arrête Shino, tu sais bien que les autres sont des crétins et que c'est pas de ça que je parle. Je dis bizarre dans le sens où tu ne te comportes pas comme d'habitude. _

_-Si tu le dis…_

_-Bien sûr que je le dis ! Bon sang qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ? A chaque fois que j'essais de savoir tu me réponds jamais là y'en à marre ! _

_Shino ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça._

_-Mais tu vas parler ? Tu m'embrasses plus autant qu'avant, tu me regardes plus autant qu'avant, tu me touches plus autant qu'avant, dis le franchement si tu veux plus de moi !_

_-C'est pas ça._

_-Alors c'est quoi hein ?_

_L'Aburame se contenta de soupirer tout en restant immobile._

_-Encore ce silence ! T'en as pas marre ? Parce que moi si ! Déjà je prends sûr moi quand on vient ici, c'est tellement froid et sans bruit qu'on dirait que c'est abandonné et ça me fait froid dans le dos, j'ai horreur de ça mais je fais des efforts pour toi ! Mais si toi tu deviens aussi froid et silencieux que ce putain de manoir, dans ce cas là moi je capitule j'abandonne ! _

_-Shika…_

_-Ah décidé à parler ? Pour me dire quoi ? Que c'est pas ça ? Qu'il y a rien ? Dans ce cas là t'as raison ne dis rien. Tu sais quoi ? dit il en penchant tout en rangeant ses affaires, Je rentre chez moi et je dors là bas ce soir. Quand tu voudras vraiment parler sincèrement pour une fois, si ça t'arrives un jour, viens me voir. _

_Sans en attendre plus il jeta son sac sur son épaule et partit en claquant la porte._

_Fin Flash back._

Je n'avais jamais été aussi désemparé. Et aussi triste. C'était la première fois qu'il me criait dessus ainsi mais il avait raison. Je n'ai jamais eut aussi peur de l'avoir perdu. Je me sentais mal, vraiment très mal. Je restais à nouveau prostré sur mon lit à réfléchir et comme quelques années auparavant je sautais l'heure du dîner et ce fut mon père qui vint me voir. On discuta longuement. Il me dit que ce n'est facile pour personne d'être amoureux, tout ça. Mais qu'il fallait que je privilégie la communication avec la personne que j'aime même si je n'étais pas du genre bavard.

Moi je lui avais demandé ce que je devais faire. Si je devais aller voir Shikamaru. Il m'a alors demandé si je l'aimais vraiment de tout mon cœur. Bien sûr je lui ais répondu que oui. Il m'a dit que j'avais ma réponse. Il était pas loin de 11 heures du soir alors que je sautais de toit en toit en silence. J'étais vite arrivé sur celui de mon Nara, et le Nara en question s'y trouvait mais pas seul, il était accompagné de son père. Mon petit flemmard était assit, ses genoux contre lui, la tête posait dessus et ne bougeait pas. Je l'avais devinait aussi triste que moi et je m'en voulais encore plus. Ce fut mon beau père qui m'aperçu et nous laissa seul.

Je me suis rapproché en silence et j'ai posé ma veste sur ses épaules. Il a sursauté avant de se tourner vers moi. Il n'a rien dit, rien fait. J'ai prit mon courage à deux mains et je me suis assis à ses côtés. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis qu'il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Et d'un coup la tension accumulée disparut. Tout de suite j'étais mieux. J'avais un poids en moins. J'ai passé mon bras autour de lui et embrasser son front et ses cheveux. On est resté un moment ainsi avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, où l'on put discuter.

_Flash back_

_Shikamaru ferma la fenêtre derrière eux et alla se mettre à plat ventre sur son lit. Croisant ses bras, il posa sa tête dessus, tournée vers Shino qui se mit dans la même position. _

_-Je suis un peu désolé de m'être énervé, souffla le Nara. Mais juste un peu ! Je devrais pas en arriver là pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je suis ton petit ami et tu dois me parler quand tu as un problème._

_-Je sais.A l'avenir je t'en parlerais directement. Mais c'est pas facile. _

_-Shino…Ca fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble…Depuis le temps tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance non ? _

_-Si je le sais._

_-Tant mieux. Maintenant dis moi ce qui va pas. D'un coup tu es devenu distant avec moi…Ca me fais mal tu sais. Des fois je me dis que j'ai surement du faire un truc de travers mais je vois pas quoi…Si j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'a pas plus…tu dois aussi me le dire. _

_-C'est pas toi. Ca vient de moi. Je suppose que par moment tu dois sentir que je suis excité. Mais tu vois depuis quelques temps, je brûle littéralement de désir pour toi. J'y pense tout le temps, j'essais de me contrôler mais dès que tu es prêt de moi, je suis à deux doigts de te sauter dessus._

_-Oh…_

_-Ouais. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Tu me mets dans un état…inimaginable. _

_-Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais distant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Quand on avait 14 ans et que tu m'as dit avoir des érections pendant qu'on s'embrassait est ce que je t'ai rejeté ? Traité de pervers ? Est-ce que je me suis comporté différemment de d'habitude ? Je ne crois pas. J'ai tout fais pour t'aider alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? _

_-Déjà j'osais pas. C'est bête vu comme ça surtout après ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais toi aussi tu dois être honnête. C'est pour ça aussi que je suis distant. Parce que j'ai bien vu que moi je te faisais pas le même effet. Que t'étais pas attiré par moi. _

_-Hein ?Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu m'attires ! Shino, comment tu peux penser ça ? _

_-Peut être que tu te contrôle mieux que moi…Mais j'ai jamais eut l'impression que tu te retenais…Ou même que t'avais envi comme…Comme moi j'ai envi. Pas comme si t'étais indifférent mais presque. _

_-C'est juste que…même si je suis super intelligent…Je suis un peu en retard sur les garçons de mon âge sur certains trucs tu vois._

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Ben…par exemple, toi tu as eut ta première érection vers 14 ans, moi…J'avais plus de 15 ans. Et on sait tous très bien que les autres ça a été vers 13-14 ans. Alors que moi ça a été plus tard. Ca fait pas non plus très longtemps tu vois. Je suis pas très à l'aise avec ça. _

_Shino passa une main dans son dos. _

_-C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te parler de ça avant. _

_-Donc tu pensais que j'étais pas attiré par toi, donc tu t'approchais plus de moi c'est ça ? _

_-Ouais. _

_-Idiot, souffla le Nara avant d'aller l'embrasser. Et puis tu m'excites, c'est à cause de rêves que je fais sur toi Shino que je me réveille la nuit assez…excité._

_-Heureux de le savoir…_

_-Tu dors ici ? Il est tard et puis…J'ai envi de dormir avec toi. _

_Fin Flash back._

On s'est couché rapidement après cette discussion. On a parlé encore un peu puis on s'est endormit. J'étais soulagé. Le lendemain on se réveilla assez tôt mais on resta au lit. On reparla un peu de la veille et j'ai compris que si je ne lui en vais pas parlé avant c'est que j'avais peur qu'il avoue vraiment que je ne l'attirais pas et qu'on finisse par se séparer. Mais ce n'étais pas le cas alors je n'avais pas de souci à me faire. On recommença à s'embrasser, de plus en plus passionnément et je me retrouvais quelques minutes après totalement excité. 

Alors que je me reculais un peu, rompant le baiser, ce fut lui qui se colla à moi en me demandant d'une voie qui me fit frémir si je sentais à quel point je l'attirais. Et en effet je sentais quelque chose de dur contre ma hanche. Ca m'excita encore plus. Je retournais l'embrasser, m'allongeant à moitié sur lui alors que ma main se posait sur son entrejambe dur et le caressait à travers le tissu doucement. Ses gémissements me rendirent fou et jamais je n'aurais pu penser que de tels sons puissent m'exciter autant.

J'enfouis alors mon visage dans son cou pour lui faire un suçon, sachant que c'était une partie sensible chez lui alors que ma main bougeait toujours. Son bassin se mit aussi en mouvement et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Bon sang j'étais à deux doigts de le violer là…Il avait été si…wouaw…J'ai aucun mot pour qualifier ce que j'ai ressentis en le voyant comme ça mais ça m'avait fait un effet monstre. Trop tiraillé entre mon désir et les actions de ma main je n'avais pas sentit la sienne se glisser sous moi et j'avais sursauté en la sentant se mettre sur mon entrejambe.

Il m'embrassa et on se caressa de plus en plus vite pour finir par jouir l'un après l'autre. Je suis resté à moitié couché sur lui, essoufflé et déjà moins frustré. Je me suis redressé en grimaçant et il a fait de même. C'est assez désagréable de sentir…son boxer coller à sa peau. Il me sourit et me dit d'aller prendre une douche et qu'il m'apporterait des affaires propres. J'avais envi qu'il vienne la prendre avec moi mais là c'était sûr, je n'aurais jamais pu me retenir.

Je la pris rapidement et je trouvais des vêtements dans la salle de bain. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer. Ensuite ce fut à son tour et il me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard dans sa chambre. Il m'avoua en grimaçant que je portais un des sous vêtements de son père. Ca me fit bizarre de le savoir mais je devais m'en douter puisque lui était plus petit et plus menu que moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu rentrer dans ses sous vêtements. On descendit ensuite déjeuner et sa mère fut enchantée de me voir et de constater qu'on s'était rabiboché.

Cet événement avait fait prendre une nouvelle tournure à notre relation. Parce que maintenant il ne se retenait plus et dès qu'on se retrouvait seul on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sauter dessus. On ne dépassait pas les caresses mais on s'est retrouvé un nombre incalculable de fois avec un boxer souillé tout les deux. J'essayais de faire en sorte que ça se passe bien quand on allait chez moi mais il y avait toujours ce malaise pour lui. Je ne pouvais renoncer à le faire venir pare que moi déjà j'allais souvent chez lui et je ne trouvais pas normal que la réciproque ne soit pas vraie.

J'en avais parlé avec mon père et il m'avait dit que lui ferait un effort, bien que je savais qu'il en faisait déjà assez et que Shika l'appréciait, et qu'il parlerait à ma mère. Je me doutais que ça ne donnerait pas de grand résultat et j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour du côté de mes cousins avec qui je m'étais toujours bien entendu, ils étaient un peu plus jeune. Ceux plus âgés que moi, je ne les voyais pas souvent. C'est vrai que lorsque mon petit ami venait on restait dans ma chambre tout les deux.

C'est pourquoi la fois d'après on passa l'après midi dans la cours intérieur avec mes petits cousins et cousines, certains ayant ramené un ami, et je le sentis se détendre. Il est vrai que l'atmosphère était moins tendue que dans le manoir ou en présence des plus vieux. On a beaucoup discuté, et même rit et je crois que ça a fait du bien à mon Nara. Vers 17 heures on est allé dans le bureau de mon père et on a bu le thé avec lui. Finalement Shika semblait heureux et bien ici et ça me fit plaisir. Au repas du soir, mon père anima la conversation avec moi et le seul évènement malheureux fut le départ de ma mère qui apparemment ne supportait pas que l'on brise le silence habituel.

En même temps, mon petit ami ne venait pas tout les soirs, une fois toutes les semaines et encore, elle pouvait bien faire un effort. Je n'avais rien dit mais j'en pensais pas moins. Ce soir là cependant je vis que Shika était plus détendu et il me dit même qu'il avait passé une agréable journée. Je fus alors soulagé. Les fois d'après se passèrent à peu près de la même façon. Et j'ai vu avec plaisir que finalement, il était content de venir chez moi. Il avait même initié mes cousins au Shogi et au Go. Au moins il s'était bien intégré à une partie de la famille.

Le temps passa encore et tout se passait bien entre nous. Les moments où on était seul se firent de plus en plus intimes à mon grand bonheur et apparemment au sien puisqu'il en redemandait toujours. Peu à peu on se dénuda un peu plus et je découvris chez lui un côté timide que je n'aurais soupçonné et qui me faisait craqué un peu plus et surtout alimentait mes rêves érotiques et autres fantasme. Je trouvais cependant dommage qu'il ait du mal à se retrouvé nu devant moi, surtout que les seuls fois où c'était le cas, nous étions chez lui ou chez moi, pendant la nuit et sous la couette.

Je voulais le voir moi. De ce que j'avais vu, il avait un corps magnifique et je trouvais sa peau d'une douceur sans égale, tout simplement parfaite. Comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle et peut être que c'était parce que je l'aimais que je pensais ça mais moi ça m'allait. Un pas de plus fut fait le jour de mon anniversaire. On le fêta le midi avec les autres, on passa l'après midi chez moi avec ma famille, du moins la partie qui avait un peu d'intérêt pour moi et le soir il m'invita chez lui. Son père était en mission et sa mère partie voire de la famille.

Je crois que ça l'arrangeait et à vrai dire moi aussi. Il m'avait préparé un petit repas romantique, rien de trop cliché mais juste lui et moi, mon dessert préféré et quelques bougies. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'on était sous la couette et qu'il me masturbait tout en m'embrassant j'eus la surprise de le voir ensuite disparaître sous la couette et de sentir sa bouche sur mon sexe. C'est la première fois qu'on me faisait ça et j'ai adoré. C'était super et j'étais heureux qu'il ait prit cette initiative. Je n'ai pas tardé à lui rendre l'appareil et ce des le lendemain. Un pas de plus.

Les mois s'écoulèrent rapidement entre les missions et nos moments à deux…Parfois on était ensemble et on formait un duo de choc dans les combats mais je savais que c'était surtout grâce à Shikamaru même s'il faisait son modeste et ne l'avouerait surement jamais. Il me connaissait parfaitement, mes réactions, mes attaques, ma façon de penser donc forcément en plus de prévoir les actions de nos adversaires il arrivait avec exactitude à anticiper les miennes, et coordonnait ses mouvements. Voilà pourquoi nous étions imbattables.

Après plusieurs succès, nous passâmes tout les deux jonins. Les missions se firent de plus en plus dures et nous n'étions plus ensemble. Je trouvais ça dommage. Mais bon c'était pas moi qui distribuais les missions. Je m'inquiétais lorsqu'il y allait parce que je n'étais pas là pour voir, le couvrir ou secourir. Mais il revenait toujours sain et sauf. Enfin presque toujours…

Je me souviendrais toujours de ces 5 jours. Il avait été envoyé en mission pendant une semaine à Suna. Comptant 3 jours pour l'aller, puisqu'il fallait traverser le pays de la rivière, puis un bout du pays du vent, une semaine de travail à Suna puis 3 jours pour le retour. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Ce ne fut que le cinquième jour après qu'il soit partit que Tsunade me convoqua pour me dire qu'elle avait reçu un message de Suna disant que Shikamaru et ses deux acolytes n'étaient pas arrivé. Ils avaient envoyé des hommes faire le chemin entre Suna et la frontière du Pays du Vent et dans les environs mais ils ne les avaient pas trouvé.

Je ne pourrais expliquer la peur qui m'a saisit à ce moment là. Toutes sortes de scénarios se formèrent dans ma tête mais je tentais de me calmer. Au début l'hokage ne voulait pas que je fasse partit de la mission de sauvetage, connaissant mes liens avec Shikamaru mais mon beau père qui était présent a réussit à la faire changer d'avis. Nous partîmes donc sur les traces, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Neji et moi de nos camarades. On prit le même itinéraire qu'eux mais on se contenterait de chercher au pays de la rivière puisque Suna avait déjà fouillé au pays du vent.

Il nous fallu trois jours pour arriver au pays de la rivière où Kiba repéra une odeur. On suivit cette piste mais elle s'écartait de plus en plus de leur itinéraire initial. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Je crois ne jamais avoir eut aussi peur de toute ma vie. Après une journée on retrouva un des membres de son équipe dans un état lamentable mais vivant. Je sais que ça aurait du me rassurer parce qu'il était vivant et qu'on était sur la bonne piste pourtant je fus encore plus inquiet.

On soigna le blessé avec les premiers soins et au bout de quelques heures il nous apprit que les deux autres avaient suivit leur deuxième ennemi plus loin. Il n'en savait pas plus. Ino et Neji restèrent avec le blessé et nous poursuivîmes notre route. Une demi journée plus tard, on retrouva des traces de combat ce qui nous fit redoubler de vitesse. C'est 500 mètres plus loin qu'on les trouva enfin.

L'autre jonin que je ne connaissais pas était allongé, à moitié dans la petite rivière qui serpentait alors que mon Nara se lui était inconscient, sur le ventre au pied de la petite montagne. Je me suis précipité en priant pour qu'il soit seulement inconscient.

_Flash back._

_Shino couru vers le corps allongé de son petit ami. Il s'agenouilla rapidement et le retourna précautionneusement. Immédiatement il posa deux doigts contre sa gorge et constata avec un immense soulagement qu'il sentait encore son pouls. Il inspecta ensuite son corps, il n'y avait rien de grave à part des coupures et des bleus sauf peut être sa cheville qui se révéla être démise et une vilaine blessure en bas du torse sur la droite. En soit pas vraiment inquiétante mais la perte de sang qu'elle avait causée avait beaucoup affaiblit Shikamaru. Sakura s'occupa en priorité de ça sous le regard attentif de Shino qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. _

_La jeune fille retourna ensuite près de l'autre blessé alors que l'Aburame prit sa gourde et humidifia les lèvres de son petit ami. Le Nara remua un peu et ouvrit la bouche, apparemment assoiffé. Le jeune homme le fit donc boire, tenant le haut de son corps légèrement surélevé. Le géni ouvrit ensuite doucement les yeux et le regarda. _

_-Shino…souffla t il, tu es venu…_

_-Ne parle pas. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu es blessé. _

_-Les…les autres…_

_-Ils sont blessés mais on s'occupe d'eux. _

_Le flemmard eut un léger sourire tout en refermant les yeux. Il essaya de se redressé mais grogna de douleur. _

_-Je t'ai dit de te reposer. Maintenant reste tranquille et laisse moi m'occuper de toi. _

_-Akatsuki…_

_-Quoi ? _

_-C'est…les deux membres…restant de…de l'Akatsuki…qui nous ont…attaqué par…surprise. _

_-On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant on va vous ramener près des autres. Contente toi de te reposer et n'essais pas de bouger. _

_Avec soin, l'Aburame chargea son petit ami sur son dos et lorsque Kiba eut fait de même ils retournèrent rapidement près d'Ino et Neji. Ils décidèrent de passer un petit moment ici, car les blessés étaient trop faibles. Shino lui changea ses vêtements après que Sakura soit venu lui donner quelques soins puis l'amena près du feu, emmitouflé dans une couette et le garda contre lui. Personne ne lui dit rien puisque tout le monde connaissait les liens qui les unissaient. Le jeune homme à lunette réveilla doucement son petit ami. _

_-Commet tu te sens ? _

_-Mieux…_

_-Le repas est bientôt prêt…_

_-J'ai pas faim._

_-Tu dois manger. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces._

_Shikamaru grignota un peu puis se calla à nouveau contre lui._

_-On ne les a pas entendus arriver. _

_-Tu parles de l'Akatsuki ? _

_-Oui. On savait qu'on était suivit et on s'est écarté du chemin et on a fait un détour pour ne pas croiser les ninjas et ne pas engager de combat. On pensait les avoir évité avec le détour qu'on a fait mais ils nous ont tendu une embuscade. Ils n'étaient que deux. D'ailleurs ce sont les seuls membres restant de l'akatsuki, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent exactement. _

_-On verra ça quand on sera rentré au village. _

_-Shino…Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Merci._

_-Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai eut peur, dit il en passant une main dans la couverture pour attraper sa main. Quand j'ai su, j'ai cru devenir fou et depuis je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. _

_-Je vais bien maintenant. Je t'aime. _

_-Je t'aime aussi mon amour. _

_Fin Flash back._

Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé de le voir. Nous sommes restés trois jours sur place et je ne l'ai pas lâché durant tout ce temps. Puis on est rentré à Konoha. Il passa deux jours à l'hôpital, deux jours que je passais encore près de lui. J'avais eut tellement peur que je ne pouvais m'imaginer rester loin de lui plus de quelques heures. Lorsqu'il s'éloignait de moi je revoyais encore son corps inerte allongé dans l'herbe rendue rouge par le sang.

Lorsqu'il sortit, je lui demandais de venir chez moi mais il me dit que ses parents s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés et qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être déçu puisque presque immédiatement il me proposa de dormir avec lui. Ce que j'ai accepté avec joie. J'avais 17 ans et lui 16 et c'est ce soir la qu'il se donna à moi. Oui on a fait l'amour. Je savais qu'il en avait envi mais je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de penser que ce jour là il avait comprit dans l'état de panique dans lequel je me trouvais.

J'avais eut si peur, je ne le quittais plus. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait et la peur de l'avoir perdu ne m'avait pas quitté. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il s'est aperçu que je me sentais très mal et le fait d'avoir put lui faire l'amour ce soir là c'est comme me prouver qu'il est bien vivant, bien près de moi. Peut être que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé faire. Et le lendemain je me sentais beaucoup mieux mais cette nouvelle intimité partagée avec lui me poussait à rester près de lui.

Shikamaru m'avait avoué qu'il avait trouvé ça très bien et je voyais qu'il appréciait ma proximité. J'en étais heureux. Mon Nara resta couché sur le ventre, ayant une certaine douleur dans une partie précise de son anatomie. Je décidais de le laisser deux petites heures. Je me rendis chez moi où je pris quelques affaires, car avec mon petit ami on avait décidé de passer les prochains jours ensembles. Je suis ensuite allé dans le bureau de l'hokage, me fichant d'y trouver les trois de Suna, Kakashi et Jiraya, apparemment en grande discussion sur les deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

Tsunade me demanda ce que je voulais et je lui dis clairement qu'il était hors de question que Shikamaru retourne un jour en mission sans moi. Elle resta surprise, comme tous ceux présents dans cette pièce car je n'avais jamais montré aucune émotion, mais ils sentirent bien que je ne plaisantais pas et mon ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit je lui exposais mes arguments.

Je lui rappelais toutes les missions que lui et moi on avait faîtes et réussit tout les deux. Je lui dis que du fait qu'on était en couple, on se connaissait bien et que l'on était capable de savoir et prévoir ce que l'autre allait faire ou penser. J'ai terminé en lui disant qu'il était hors de question que ce qui s'est passé lors de la dernière mission se reproduise même si je dois enlever et séquestrer Shikamaru. Je l'ai vu réfléchir puis me dire qu'elle était d'accord mais que quelques fois, elle nous enverra quand même en mission séparément. Elle avait ajouté que ce serait rare en voyant mon attitude menaçante.

J'étais ensuite sortit de la pièce avant de revenir, regardant la blonde de Suna qui ne se gênait pas, à chacun de ses passage pour draguer mon homme lorsque je n'étais pas là pour le voire. Heureusement que j'avais trouvé en Ino une alliée qui se faisait un plaisir de surveiller les faits et gestes de mon homme. Je me suis planté devant la Sabakku en lui disant que je savais très bien qu'elle continuait de faire du charme à mon mec et que je n'hésiterais pas à faire disparaître son cadavre avec mes insectes si elle tentait encore quoi que ce soit. Avant de partir, j'ajoutais, par pure mesquinerie je l'avoue, que Shikamaru n'aimait pas les femmes et que j'avais put en avoir la preuve la nuit dernière en l'entendant hurler de plaisir alors que je lui faisais l'amour.

Je n'avais même pas attendu leur réactions que j'étais sortit. J'étais moi-même très rouge d'avoir osé dire ça mais ça m'avait fait un bien fou. Je m'étais ensuite dépêché d'aller retrouvé mon Nara que j'ai retrouvé lavé et habillé (à mon plus grand désespoir) allongé sur son lit, plongé dans un parchemin. Je le rejoignit rapidement et il ferma directement son rouleau et me fixa, n'étant pas dupe me demandant ce que j'avais fait. J'ai d'abord nié mais il n'a pas lâché l'affaire et je lui ait raconté, rougissant et gêné ce qui s'était passé.

Je pensais qu'il allait me passer un savon mais contre toute attente il rit et m'embrassa en me disant qu'il était heureux que j'ai fais ça. On avait passé ensuite la journée seul tout les deux. Ce soir là on refit l'amour et c'était encore meilleur que la première fois. Les semaines suivantes ne furent pas de tout repos. Shikamaru durant la dernière mission devait se rendre à Suna pour arranger un projet d'éducation et le prochain examen chunin. Il dut donc s'en occuper à Konoha. Puis on reprit les missions tout les deux mais sans vraiment avoir de moment intime.

Les deux membres restant de l'Akatsuki cherchaient apparemment à reformer leur organisation. Donc on travaillait tous d'arrache pied pour tenter de les retrouver et de les empêcher de former des alliances avec d'autres personnes. Moi je voyais bien qu'il était soucieux, de plus en plus. Avec son QI de géni, Tsunade lui faisait part de toutes les informations top secrète et il l'aidait beaucoup à prendre des décisions. J'avais sentit le changement. Ces dernières semaines il était plus pensif. Il ne me délaissait pas mais il semblait ailleurs parfois.

Je me doutais que je ne savais pas tout. Ca m'inquiétait et en même temps je ressentais de la colère, un petit peu. Si il y avait bien une chose que j'avais à lui reprocher c'était ça. Au début j'étais compréhensif mais plus les semaines passaient, plus je le voyais s'éloigner de moi mentalement. On se voyait toujours autant pourtant, il n'était plus là, toujours dans ses pensées. Ca me rendait dingue mais je gardais tout pour moi. Je pensais qu'il avait déjà assez d'inquiétude sans que je vienne l'embêter. Jusqu'à ce soir là…

_Flash back._

_Le Nara et l'Aburame étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il était un peu plus de minuit et ils étaient en train de faire l'amour. C'était la cinquième fois. Le jeune homme aux insectes avait compté. Et puis ces dernières semaines ils avaient été occupés. Mais présentement, il s'activait de plus en plus vite entre ses cuisses sentant le plaisir monter. Il sentait la respiration haletante de son petit ami pourtant il se redressa et se retira de son corps avant de se tourner et de remettre son caleçon._

_-Shino ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Il y a un problème ?_

_-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question. Tu vois je suis capable de me masturber tout seul._

_-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? _

_-Ben apparemment ça te plaît pas de faire l'amour avec moi alors je vais me soulager tout seul. _

_-Shino…c'est pas toi…Juste que je suis préoccupé tu vois…J'arrête pas de penser à ces deux types de l'akatsuki.._

_-Mais pas quand on fait l'amour bon sang ! Ca se fait à deux ce genre de truc ! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu bandais à peine ? _

_-Shino…J'avais pas la tête à ça mais je voulais pas te priver…_

_-Ne recommence plus jamais ça tu entends ? Si je voulais juste sauter un type comme ça juste pour me vider je serais pas avec toi ! Alors c'est ça pour toi notre relation ? Moi je te baise et toi t'es ma poupée gonflable ? Si je veux un gigolo qui s'allonge quand bon me semble j'en trouve un à chaque coin de rue !_

_-Ne parle pas comme ça…Je voulais pas…_

_-Voilà justement tu voulais pas…Tu pouvais pas le dire ? _

_-Shino pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? _

_-Parce que si tu fais ce genre de truc….Ca sera quoi plus tard ? Ca fait des semaines que tu es ailleurs, alors je peux comprendre, même quand on est ensemble mais pas quand on fait l'amour !_

_-Ecoute, on est dans une situation délicate et avec Tsunade sama on cherche une solution pour…_

_-Je m'en balance ! Je me fiche de Konoha et des autres pays ! Ce que je vois c'est que ça commence comme ça et que si je réagis pas, tu vas choisir la solution de facilité et dans quelques temps tu te réveilleras un beau matin et notre relation te paraîtras insipide !_

_-C'est faux ! Jamais je penserais un truc pareil!_

_-C'est ce que tu dis maintenant ! Mais à force de te désintéresser de tout, de moi, de nos moments ensemble parce que tu es ailleurs ce sera tout le temps et quand le calme reviendra au village et que tu n'auras plus rien qui focalise ton attention tu te pencheras sur notre relation et tu auras l'impression de ne plus rien avoir en commun avec moi et ça finira par une rupture ! Et je le refuse tu comprends ?_

_Shikamaru rabattu le drap sur lui et baissa la tête._

_-L'amour ça se fait à deux. Quand j'ai envi de faire l'amour c'est pas seulement pour moi. D'ailleurs je ne prends aucun plaisir à le faire si toi non plus tu n'en prends pas. Je veux te faire du bien aussi et te prouver mon amour ! _

_-Je comprends, souffla le Nara._

_-J'espère. A l'avenir si tu n'en as pas envi ou que quelque chose te préoccupe dis le moi. _

_Shikamaru alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux, se cachant toujours avec le drap et alla l'embrasser doucement. Puis il caressa sa joue, l'autre bras autour de son cou. _

_-Je suis désolé chéri. Je le ferais plus, excuse moi. C'est juste que je suis inquiet mais tu sais même si je semble ailleurs, être avec toi ça me fait du bien…énormément de bien…_

_Shino lui sourit et retourna l'embrasser après lui avoir dit que ses excuses étaient acceptées. Son désir se réveilla instantanément en sentant la main de son petit ami passer dans son boxer pour le caresser alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours. Il lui retourna la même caresse. _

_-On pourrait peut être reprendre où on s'était arrêté, non ? Souffla doucement le Nara à son oreille._

_Shino sourit et le rallongea sur le lit avant de lui écarter les jambes et de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans son intimité le faisant gémir. Il commença à bouger mais à peine eut il fait quelques va et vient que la porte s'ouvrit._

_-Tout va bien les garçons ?demanda le père de Shino avant de s'immobiliser. _

_Son fils avait immédiatement rabattu un drap autour de leurs bassins et le regardait avec colère alors que son gendre était tout rouge et semblait vouloir disparaître._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Ta…Tas cousine es venu me voir en me disant qu'elle vous entendez vous disputer alors…je…je vous laisse bonne nuit._

_Le plus vieux disparu rapidement et Shino soupira._

_-Tu m'en veux si je te dis que j'ai plus très envi et que je bande plus ? lui demanda Shikamaru._

_Fin Flash back._

Finalement je n'avais plus envi moi non plus. Donc on s'était arrêté et couché. Cette épisode fit beaucoup rire mon père par la suite surtout que mon petit ami évita tout contact visuel avec lui pendant une semaine. Ca me fit sourire sur le moment mais j'ai vite déchanté lorsque mon beau père commença à faire quelques allusions. J'ai toujours su que c'était une mauvaise chose qu'ils aillent boire ensemble au bar. Même si mon père est réservé je sais pertinemment qu'après quelques verres il a du balancé à Shikaku qu'il m'avait surprit allongé entre les cuisses de son fils à lui faire des choses peu recommandable.

L'autre chose qui me fit grincer des dents, ce fut lorsque Shikamaru refusa pendant plusieurs semaines d'avoir le moindre rapport sexuel avec moi lorsqu'on était chez moi. J'étais censé faire quoi alors ? Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle situation choisir. J'en discutais alors avec Kiba un jour où on déjeuné ensemble. Après tout depuis un moment il sortait avec Gaara…Qu'il l'aurait cru…Bref je lui demandais ce qu'il ferait à ma place mais il n'arrivait pas à me donner une réponse claire et ça m'énerva. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de difficile, soit on allait chez moi et je pouvais me la mettre derrière l'oreille, soit j'allais chez les Naras où je subirais sans cesse les remarques perverses de son père, mais au moins je pourrais sauter son fils.

Il fallu que je lui expose la situation textuellement comme ça pour qu'il me réponde enfin que lui subirait toutes les remarques possible du moment qu'il pouvait s'envoyer son petit ami. Au moins maintenant j'avais ma réponse. C'est pourquoi on passa l'anniversaire de mon chéri chez lui où j'ai put le faire hurler de plaisir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. J'avais sortit le grand jeu et c'est avec satisfaction que le lendemain au petit déjeuner j'observais mes beaux parents assez gêné. Même Shikaku rougissait en me regardant.

Mais quelque chose d'étrange c'était produit. En temps normal Shikamaru m'aurait hurlé dessus parce qu'il aurait été très gêné par la situation mais la…Rien. En fait la journée du lendemain fut pleine de surprise pour moi en voyant le comportement inhabituel de mon petit ami. Il semblait…ailleurs…Mais pas préoccupé par quelque chose, il avait toujours un petit sourire sur les lèvres et semblait plané à trois mille mètres au dessus de nous. Son père m'a même demandé s'il prenait de la drogue, ce qui me fit rire alors que je lui répondais que non. Le plus vieux partit en ajoutant que je devais être sacrément doué au lit. J'ai rougis mais je me sentais flatté. Si bien qu'un plan machiavélique se format dans ma tête.

L'après midi mon Nara me proposa d'aller faire un tour en me disant que Temari lui avait dit que tout le monde se réunissait au bord de la rivière pour profité du soleil. Et j'acceptais avec joie. Mon petit ami était trop ancré dans son monde de nuages et petit papillon pour s'apercevoir de ma jubilation. Mon beau père nous accompagna, surement dans l'espoir de voir mon père et d'aller faire un tour au bar avec lui. Je marchais tranquillement main , dans la main avec mon homme, bénissant le ciel d'avoir un col haut qui cachait mon sourire et le fait que Shikamaru ne soit pas dans son état normal.

Shikaku nous laissa en apercevant mon père alors que nous continuions notre route. Cela arrivait parfois que toutes les anciennes équipes de genin et leurs sensei se rassemblent afin de garder les liens d'amitiés qui se sont créé entre tous les membres de notre promotion. Iruka se joignait aussi à nous puisqu'il était notre sensei à l'académie et se faisait souvent draguer par Kakashi et son livre pervers. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lieu de rendez vous et on s'assit près des autres.

Bien sûr cette idiote de Temari était juste à côté de nous et faisait tout pour s'incruster dans notre conversation. Mais ce fut Asuma qui fit remarqué le premier que mon petit ami ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Choji lui aussi ajouta qu'il pensait la même chose. J'avoue que c'est avec un plaisir non feint que j'expliquais en rougissant légèrement que Shika et moi avions eut une nuit mouvementée puisque c'était son anniversaire et que depuis il était dans cet état là. Je savourais avec une satisfaction presque malsaine l'expression de colère et de haine peinte sur le visage de la Sabakku alors que Kakashi, en bon pervers, promettait à Iruka le même résultat s'il passait la nuit avec lui.

Une claque pour le ninja copieur plus loin, je passais mon bras autour de la taille de mon Nara qui se blottit contre moi avec un soupir de contentement. Cela fit encore plus enragé la blonde de Suna et m'envoya rejoindre mon cher et tendre très haut dans le ciel. Ce soir là on dormit chez moi et à mon plus grand malheur, même s'il planait toujours il refusa encore d'avoir de relations sexuelles avec moi. La poisse. Mais bon il m'avait au moins fait l'honneur de prendre une douche avec moi, ce qui restait rare mais il a été trèèèèès dur pour moi de résister à l'envi de le tripoter ou de lui sauter dessus. Je maudissais encore mon père.

Les mois qui suivirent furent un peu moins chargés, et on continua les missions ensembles. Je passais de moins en moins de temps chez moi mais mes parents et le reste de mon clan ne disait rien. Après tout j'avais 17 ans et c'est pas comme si nous faisions d'habitude beaucoup de chose ensemble. Mon père m'avait même dit qu'il trouvait normal que j'ai envi d'être avec mon petit ami et était heureux de voir que lui et moi on s'entendait si bien. La Saint Valentin arriva et cela faisait 4 ans que Shika et moi nous étions ensemble. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que l'on devait vraiment s'aimer pour que cela dur comme ça.

Cependant pour moi il subsistait un problème. Enfin ça n'en était pas vraiment un mais j'avoue que j'étais très frustré. J'étais heureux que l'on fasse la plupart de nos missions ensemble seulement c'est vrai que lorsqu'on rentrait nous étions souvent tout les deux épuisés et on dormait beaucoup. En plus lorsuqo'n était chez moi il ne se passait rien et les seuls fois où je pouvais enfin faire l'amour à mon petit ami c'était chez lui, tard le soir et encore il faisait en sorte qu'on ne fasse pas trop de bruit. Moi j'aurais eut envi de faire ça un peu partout et à n'importe qu'elle heure.

Je ne dis pas que notre sexuelle n'était pas satisfaisante mais elle semblait prévisible et bien que je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à lui faire l'amour toutes ses contraintes me blasaient un peu. J'en ai parlé à Shika bien entendu et on décida d'un commun accord de faire ça avec un peu plus de spontanéité. Si j'avais su à ce moment là ce qui m'attendrait je crois que je me serais abstenu. Parce que chacune de nos tentative échoua.

On avait essayé dans le bureau de remise des rapports de mission où il travaillait quelques heures par semaine mais Kakashi était arrivé pour rendre un rapport en retard et nous avait retrouvé, Shika allongé torse nu sur le bureau, le pantalon ouvert et moi allongé sur lui en train de le tripoté. Bien sûr le ninja copieur ne put tenir ça langue et cela fit le tour du village si bien que Tsunade nous passa un savon. On a testé ensuite la remise. Enfin on a essayé parce qu'en rentrant dedans on s'est aperçu que Kiba et Gaara avait eut la même idée et je ne du qu'aux reflexe de mon Nara de ne pas être ensevelit sous une tonne de sable.

On s'est dit alors que dans la forêt personne ne viendrait nous embêter. Grave erreur, un kunai est passé à deux centimètres de mes parties intimes, manquant de me castrer, lancé par un Neji vociférant qui nous traitait de pervers en nous hurlant ensuite d'aller faire ça ailleurs parce qu'il s'entraînait. Un soir de festival on s'est isolé dans une ruelle sombre et c'était diablement excitant, du moins ça l'aurait été si Iruka ne nous était pas tombé dessus en cherchant Konohamaru qui avait encore fait je ne sais qu'elle bêtise. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rouge, même lorsque Kakashi lui dit ouvertement des choses obscènes.

On s'est dit alors que personne ne viendrait nous déranger dans les visages de pierre des Hokage. Ca fait une sacrée trotte pour une partie de jambe en l'air, hein ? Bref qui aurait cru que cet endroit servait de point de rendez vous amoureux pour mon ancienne prof et l'ancien prof de mon Shika, en couple depuis des années sans qu'ils ne l'avouent ? Voilà pourquoi on ne les avait jamais prit sur le fait. Bref ils nous dirent que l'on devait avoir honte, que c'était un endroit sacré. Pfff et eux ils faisaient quoi là bas hein ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité…

On s'est dit alors que si on ne pouvait pas faire ça dans le village on ferait ça à l'extérieur. Pas en mission parce qu'on prendrait trop de risque mais dans le forêt environnante. Mais il semblerait que les dieux nous en veulent parce qu'il se trouve que c'est ce jour qu'avaient choisit des ninjas renégats pour infiltrer le village. Donc on s'est retrouvé à moitié à poil en train de combattre. Tsunade n'a rien dit mais elle n'en pensait pas moins en nous voyant ramenez les prisonniers dans son bureau moi torse nu et Shika en caleçon.

Depuis cette honte monumentale qu'on s'était prit, on a décidé de se contenter de son chez lui. On a voulut faire ça dans sa salle de bain mais sa mère qui était montée pour faire une lessive et prendre le linge salle à entendu quelques gémissement et pour nous faire passer le message à tirer la chasse d'eau, nous envoyant des litres d'eau glacée. On s'est dit alors qu'on allait s'en tenir à sa chambre. Hélas apparemment il n'y avait que certaines heures pendant lesquelles on devait faire l'amour puisqu'alors que je m'apprêtais à enlever le boxer de mon Nara et lui la fellation de sa vie Ino a déboulé dans la chambre en compagnie de Choji.

J'avais presque envi de pleuré en repensant à tout ça. Shika me consolait comme il pouvait mais il m'avoua aussi qu'il se sentait un peu frustré. Puis vinrent mes 18 ans, me rendant enfin majeur. J'eus enfin droit à une nuit de luxure digne de ce nom puisque mon petit ami accepta à cette occasion de se laisser faire chez moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'avais oublié notre petit problème. Aussi j'avais prit une grande décision dont je fis part à mon petit ami le jour de ses 18 ans quelques mois plus tard.

Je l'avais emmené au restot après lui avoir offert son cadeau. Je n'ai jamais su cuisiné et la seule fois où j'avais essayé, Tsunade à faillit mettre le village en alerte en pensant qu'un espion avait tenté d'empoisonné Shikamaru avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'une intoxication alimentaire du au gâteau que j'avais préparé. Donc depuis, dès qu'il y avait une occasion à fêtée, je l'emmenais au restot, au moins j'étais sur qu'il passe la nuit en vie et sans vomir. Donc je l'avais emmené là bas et au moment du dessert je lui dis que je voulais lui parler de quelque chose.

Je pris sa main et je lui dis que cela faisait un moment que j'y réfléchissais et que j'aimerais beaucoup que lui et moi, puisque nous étions majeur, on vive ensemble, que l'on se trouve un appartement ou une petite maison pour en faire notre nid d'amour. Il a sourit et gardé le silence un petit moment, serrant ma main dans la sienne. J'ai vus qu'il était émut et il me dit qu'il était d'accord. On discuta ensuite de ça et il me dit que la plupart de l'argent qu'il avait gagné en mission, tout comme moi, il l'avait économisé. Dès le lendemain on l'annonça à ses parents et aux miens. Puis les jours suivant on fit part de notre décision à nos amis tout en cherchant des appartements et des maisons à visiter.

Sasuke nous proposa même de venir dans le quartier Uchiwa. Il nous dit qu'il y vivait seul et que toutes les maisons sauf la sienne étaient inhabitée et que personne ne semblait s'intéresser à elles vu le drame qui s'y était produit. Il nous dit ensuite que si cela nous dérangeait il comprendrait mais après en avoir parlé avec Shika on décida que c'était une bonne idée. Sasuke avait hérité de tout le quartier, étant l'unique descendant de son clan et nous avait confié qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de toutes ces maisons.

On alla donc visiter avec lui et il nous assura que cela ne lui posait pas de problème si on changeait quelques trucs par ci par là puisqu'on retrouvait à pas mal d'endroit l'emblème Uchiwa. On eut un coup de cœur Shika et moi pour la quatrième que l'on visita. Elle était encastrée entre deux autres maisons. Lorsqu'on entrait, tout de suite à droite on trouvait l'escalier menant à l'étage où se trouvait une chambre une salle de bain et une autre pièce plus petite à l'utilisation incertaine.

Après l'escalier on trouvait la cuisine plutôt spacieuse qui servait aussi de salle à manger et entre elle et les marches se trouvait un petit couloir donnant sur une autre salle de bain et une autre chambre. La cuisine comportait aussi une sorte de passe plat qui permettait de l'ouvrir sur le salon qui nous séduit. C'est une grande pièce lumineuse avec de hauts plafonds dont le mur d'en face était en fait composé de baies vitrée donnant sur une coure intérieur ensoleillée. Il nous suffit d'un regard entre Shika et moi pour savoir qu'on avait trouvé ce qu'on cherché.

On alla ensuite chez l'Uchiwa pour discuter. Il nous apprit que comme personne ne voulait vivre dans ce quartier la valeur de la maison était assez basse et du fait qu'elle avait été inhabitée et donc non entretenu il faudrait faire des travaux assez importants. Ce qui baissait encore considérablement son prix. Cependant pour nous qui étions encore jeune, bien que nous ayons de quoi l'acheter, les travaux nous coûteraient trop cher de ce qu'on avait put voir. Sasuke nous proposa de faire un marché. Il avoua avec un peu de nostalgie qu'il aimerait beaucoup voir son quartier revivre même si ce n'était pas des Uchiwas à l'intérieur.

On discuta longuement ensuite ce jour là et on avait un plan. Le lendemain on l'exposa à tout nos amis, qui pour la plupart étaient majeur. On avait eut l'espoir que chacun, se trouve un endroit à vivre dans ce quartier. Certains couples d'ailleurs étaient aux aussi d'ailleurs à la recherche d'un endroit pour vivre ensemble. Il nous dit ensuite qu'il nous les vendrait pour une bouchée de pain, afin de nous laissez les moyens de faire les travaux, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'argent et que ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de voir son quartier à nouveau vivant.

Il les fit ensuite visiter, sauf la notre qui était déjà réservée. Il leur laissa ensuite le temps de réfléchir et toute la semaine il eut des réponses. La plupart était d'accord, les autres pas encore majeur ou devant vivre dans la demeure de leur clan comme Hinata, puisqu'elle était héritière de la Soke, la branche principale. Neji lui avait été partant, il faisait partit de la bunke et ses relations avec sa famille se faisaient de plus en plus mauvaise. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il avait accepté, souriant même en disant que ça rendrait dingue les ancien qu'un Hyuuga vive dans le quartier Uchiwa.

Bizarrement Naruto n'avait pas prit part à ce projet et on apprit plus tard qu'en réalité il habitait déjà à moitié chez l'Uchiwa puisqu'il était en couple avec. Cela fit soupirer quelques filles mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était à prévoir. Trois semaines plus tard la nouvelle avait fait le tour du village et toutes les procédures administratives réglées. Après tout le quartier appartenait à Sasuke et il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. L'Uzumaki aida beaucoup tout le monde puisqu'il n'avait rien à rénové pour lui et qu'il pouvait créer un millier de clone.

Au bout de deux mois à passer chacun de nos moments de libre avec Shika à retaper la maison, on fut dans les premiers à emménager. Le salon était dans les tons de blanc, sublimant la luminosité de la pièce, la cuisine tout en bois, la chambre d'amis rouge, les salles de bains bleues et notre chambre verte. Je savais que mon Nara adorait cette couleur et j'avais voulut lui faire plaisir. Je ne fus pas dessus le résultat était très apaisant. Puis si on avait écouté notre ami blond tout serait orange. Je plains Sasuke.

On a beaucoup profité du calme du quartier puisque peu avaient emménagé et que notre maison était finit. Bien que parfois on s'était laissé allé alors qu'on était encore un plein travaux. En même temps c'était Shika qui avait commencé, déjà en peignant torse nu, puis en tentant de me faire changé de couleur, on s'était ensuite battu gentiment en essayant d'atteindre l'autre avec son pinceau renversant des pots de peinture et tout s'était finit en partie de jambe en l'air. Sakura nous avait entendu et a au moins eut la décence d'attendre qu'on est finit avant de commencer à hurler dans la rue, rameutant tout le monde alors qu'on sortait tout les deux torse nu, avec presque plus de peinture sur nous que sur les murs.

Mais elle s'est bien vite désintéressait de nous en voyant Gaara et Kiba arrivé, alerté par le vacarme qu'elle faisait, essoufflés et tout aussi colorés que nous deux par la peinture ne laissant aucun doute sur leur précédentes activités. Enfin quand je dis qu'on en a profité, c'est vrai mais cela nous a valu, comme avec Sakura, quelques engueulades. La maison étaient finit et on avait emménagé depuis à peine une semaine que je me sentais encore frustré. Yoshino ma belle mère venait tout les jours ne supportant pas d'être loin de son fils et apparemment mon beau père et mon père considéraient que notre maison étaient leur nouveau point de ralliement avant d'aller se pochtroner en ville.

Un matin, il devait être environ 10 heure, je me réveillais avec joie dans notre lit, mon géni dans les bras et j'avais entreprit de le réveiller tendrement avec moult baisers et caresse. Rapidement on se fit de plus en plus passionné et c'est avec bonheur que l'on vit que l'on pouvait enfin faire l'amour sans être dérangé…ou pas.

_Flash back._

_Shino et Shikamaru s'embrassaient avec envi se collant l'un contre l'autre, se caressant avec passion. L'Aburame glissa sa main dans le boxer de son petit ami et entreprit de le masturber, écoutant avec délectation ses gémissements alors qu'il lui faisait un énième suçon dans le cou. Le Nara le repoussa et entreprit de redécouvrir son corps et présentement son torse avec sa bouche. La sonnette retentit les faisant se stopper. Le jeune homme aux insectes grogna de frustration et descendit en caleçon, se fichant que son érection soit bien visible. Il ouvrit la porte rageusement, découvrant tout les senseis de leur promotion avec Iruka. _

_-Quoi ? demanda t il avec mauvaise humeur._

_-Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda l'Umino. _

_-On est censé se connaître, jeune homme fougueux ? demanda Gai. _

_-Shino Aburame, ça vous dit quelque chose ? dit il avec ironie. _

_-Shino ? Même moi je ne t'ai pas reconnu, dit Kurenai. Mais maintenant que tu le dis…Je t'avais jamais vu sans ta veste et tes lunettes. _

_Il leur envoya un regard perçant de ses yeux vert, s'impatientant. _

_-Oui, l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que Shikamaru te trompait, sourit Iruka avant de se reprendre en le voyant grogné. En fait on a décidé de passer pour voir comment s'étaient installé nos élèves et où en été les travaux et on passe d'abord chez ceux qui ont finit. Tu sais tu ne devrais pas ouvrir dans cette tenue…ou cet état…_

_-Je crois que l'on interrompt quelque chose là Iruka sensei, ricana ce pervers de Kakashi, en faisant rougir le professeur de l'académie. _

_-En effet je suis occupé avec Shika là, vous pouvez pas repasser dans deux heures ? _

_-Deux heures ? Voilà un jeune homme plein de vivacité et de fougue ! Voilà le résultat de la venue du printemps chez la jeunesse de Konoha, s'emporta Gai. _

_-Ouais ok à plus, lâcha l'Aburame en amorçant un geste pour fermer la porte. _

_-Une dernière question, dit Kakashi. _

_Le plus jeune se tourna vers eux, soupirant. _

_-C'est de la bave là ? demanda le gris en pointant son torse. _

_-Je vous ai dit que j'étais occupé avec Shikamaru alors oui ! s'exclama t il avant de leur claquer la porte au nez._

_Les senseis se regardèrent puis s'éloignèrent un peu avant d'apercevoir Shikamaru qui leur souriait presque moqueusement de la fenêtre du premier. Asuma lui fit un signe de la main que le Nara leur rendit avant que Shino n'apparaisse et ne tire son petit ami à lui. Il leur fit signe rapidement avant de fermer la fenêtre et les rideaux. _

_-Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, souffla Kakashi avant de se tourner vers l'Umino, dîtes Iruka sensei, Sasuke m'a dit qu'il restait des maisons inhabitées alors peut être que vous voudriez déménager et habiter un endroit plus grand non ?Oh mais je viens de penser à quelque chose ! Moi aussi je voudrais changer de décor et si on habitait ensemble ? _

_Fin Flash back._

Ce jour là les senseis sont revenu plus tard en compagnie de Sasuke et Kurenai me passa un savon pour l'accueil qu'ils avaient eut. Cependant il restait un point d'ombre que j'aurais aimé éclaircirent même si l'affaire ne me concernait pas. Je n'avais pas comprit pourquoi Kakashi avait demandé à l'Uchiwa en privé dans la cuisine de ne lui faire visité que les maisons avec une seule chambre et de dire qu'il ne restait que ça comme maison. Mais bon l'affaire s'éclaircirait surement plus tard…

Depuis ce jour là 6 mois ce sont passés et on a prit nos petites habitudes. Nos parents sont beaucoup moins présents et les autres ont comprit qu'il ne fallait pas venir nous déranger toutes les 5 minutes pour des bêtises. Aujourd'hui, je suis reviens d'une mission en solo. C'est seulement la troisième depuis que j'ai parlé à Tsunade. Il est dix heure du soir et je suis affamé et un peu fatigué. Mais rien que l'idée de retrouvé mon petit ami chez moi me ravi.

J'aperçois enfin la porte de ma maison et je la pousse avec un soupire de soulagement. Je trouve mon petit ami dans la chambre. Il me sourit en me voyant et vient directement m'embrasser.

-Tu ne devais pas rentré que demain ? me demande t il.

-Pourquoi ton amant est planqué dans le placard ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-J'ai finit plus tôt et je me suis pressé parce que j'avais envi de te voir.

-Heureux de l'entendre. Donc tu as réussit la mission. Tu es blessé ?

-Des égratignures. J'ai envi d'une douche la tout de suite.

-Je vais te préparer un truc à manger pendant que tu te laves, j'ai déjà mit des affaires propres pour toi dans la salle de bain.

Je l'embrasse encore puis je vais prendre ma douche. J'ai put m'apercevoir qu'il est très attentionné envers moi et j'adore ça. Moi aussi j'essais mais je suis pas très doué je crois. Pourtant un jour il m'a dit qu'il voyait que souvent je faisais des efforts et qua ça lui suffisait. Je me lave rapidement et sort de la douche. Il rentre alors que je suis en train de me sécher.

-Tu viens me mater petit voyeur ? Demandais-je avec un sourire.

-Et moi qui m'inquiétais pour ta santé…Je viens soigner tes blessures et encore je me fais presque traité de pervers…La vie est injuste, soupire t il théâtralement.

Il désinfecte et panse les quelques coupures que j'ai puis je revêts un bas de pyjama. On descend ensuite dans la cuisine où il me fait asseoir et me sert à manger. Oui je suis traité comme un prince et alors ? Moi ça me va parfaitement…Il s'assoit avec moi et on discute un peu alors que je mange. Finalement on se serre un thé que l'on boit puis il met tout dans l'évier. Je le vois commencer à faire la vaisselle mais n'étant pas si fatigué que ça je l'enlace par derrière.

Je glisse mes mains sous sa robe de chambre pour caresser la peau de son ventre. Je la lui ai offerte il y a peu de temps. Elle est verte, puisque c'est sa couleur préféré et j'ai fait brodé le symbole de son clan dans le dos. Il l'a met tout le temps et ça me fait plaisir mais j'ai bien envi de la lui enlever là…

-Laisse donc la vaisselle à demain…je souffle en embrassant son cou. J'ai d'autres projets…

-Eh bien, sourit il en se retournant, je vois que les missions qu'on te donne sont plutôt facile puisque tu as encore de l'énergie pour ça…C'est pas pour me déplaire….

Je vais l'embrasse amoureusement tout en me collant contre lui. Ca m'a manqué de sentir son odeur et son corps contre le mien. Je ne perds pas de temps et détache sa robe de chambre pour l'envoyer au sol. Je continus de l'embrasser tout en baladant mes mains sur son corps, caressant son torse puis ses fesses que j'attrape à pleine main pour les malaxer doucement. Bon sang ce que je peux avoir envi de lui. Je lui enlève son bas de pyjama le mettant à nu alors qu'il fait de même avec moi.

Il m'attire contre lui et revient m'embrasser, tout tirant à lui mon bassin pour le coller au sien. Je sens qu'il a envi et ça m'excite un peu plus. Je me frotte, mon sexe se raidissant de plus en plus. Je lui présente deux doigts qu'il humidifie avec attention alors que le plonge mon visage dans son cou. Je lui retire mes doigts et le pousse un peu pour qu'il se retrouve contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je m'agenouille devant lui et lui écarte les jambes.

Je me penche et le prend dans ma bouche, le voyant avec satisfaction rejeter la tête en arrière en gémissant. Je le suce doucement et enfonce un doigt en lui. Sa main caresse lentement mes cheveux alors qu'il gémit. J'ajoute un deuxième doigt alors que ma bouche accélère sur sa hampe. Je plonge mes doigts un peu plus loin cherchant sa prostate. Ses jambes tremblent et lorsque je la trouve enfin je dois délaisser son sexe, me redresser et le tenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

Je les bouge encore un peu avant de les retirer. Il attire mon visage et m'embrasse sauvagement, me faisant ressentir tout son désir.

-Accroche toi à moi, je souffle contre ses lèvres.

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et moi les miens sous ses cuisse et agrippe ses fesses que j'écarte. Je le soulève puis je l'empale doucement sur mon sexe. Il se mord la lèvre et pose son front contre mon épaule. Il me regarde quelques temps après et vient m'embrasser en me disant de bouger. Je souris et je le fais monter et descendre sur mon sexe sans difficulté, le faisant gémir. Bon dieu qu'il est sexy comme ça. Je vais de plus en plus vite puis je m'assois sur le bord de la table.

Tenant toujours mon cou il prend appui sur la table et se soulève pour redescendre sur ma hampe. Il m'embrasse encore tout en me chevauchant avec entrain alors que je laisse échapper quelques râles. Je tiens toujours sa taille et l'aide à bouger, sentant le plaisir monter et mon excitation aussi en l'entendant poussant des petits cris. Je m'allonge et il pose ses mains sur mon torse sans s'arrêter de s'empaler sur mon sexe de plus en plus violement.

Je commence à le masturber parce que moi je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Je bouge les hanches en rythme et il finit par crier mon prénom et jouir alors que je le rejoins presque instantanément. Il s'affale ensuite sur moi, haletant et je le serre dans mes bras. On reste un moment comme ça et je me retire de lui. Il se redresse et nous nettoie sommairement. Je l'embrasse et me lève le tenant dans mes bras avant de nous mener dans la chambre. Je le pose sur le lit puis je me couche.

Je l'attire contre moi et l'embrasse longuement. Je suis bien. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et sa main sur mon torse. Je l'attrape doucement et caresse ses cheveux. Rapidement sa respiration se fait régulière et je souris. Je repense à tous nos moments passés ensemble, au chemin parcourue. Je suis heureux et j'aimerais que ça dur indéfiniment. Voilà tout ce qui est important pour moi, ce qui fait que ma vie est si parfaite. Mon mec. Et oui, voilà ce qui la résume. Ma vie : Mon mec et moi.

**Fin.**

**Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Pensez aux reviews, un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et ça motive !**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous mes choupinoux !**

**GothSevBlack.**


End file.
